Making Changes
by Noelle Seren
Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock and finds a new, more powerful flock. When the old flock wants her back a year later, what will happen? Overused, I know but I really wanted to try and write one. rated T just in case of later chapters.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride or any of the characters. *sob***

** okay, I need more OCs so anyone who wants to can send me one of theirs. I will need Name, Gender(duh), Hair, eyes, skin tone(tan, pale, ect.), Wing Color, Likes, Dislikes, and powers. I might alter them a little to fit the story better but that's it.**

~Prolouge~

They were all tense. No attacks had come for days, when, before there had been attacks almost every day. Even the tiniest of things could set them off. So, naturally, they were searching for food. Well, Max was. Every one else was at their camp. All of a sudden, a swarm of fly boys dropped out of the sky and attacked.

They were everywhere. As soon as the flock came to their senses, Gazzy and Iggy started pitching bombs hard and fast. Nudge and Angel teamed up, with Angel control their minds while Nudge pounced on them. Fang went around, dark and silent like a shadow. While all of this was going on, they all thought "Where's Max?"

Finally, just as they finished off the last one, Max showed up with bags of food.

"Hey guys, guess wh- WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled.

"We might ask _you _the same thing" Angel replied.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, confused.

"I think that it's a little suspicious that the one day you leave, we're attacked, and you convienently return right when we finish fighting. Only someone in league with Itex would know when to leave and when to come back." Angel shot back.

None of the flock members had _really _been suspicious until Angel voiced her opinion, but there was probably a little bit, just enough to make them suspicious, of mind control going on.

"Wait, do you guys honestly think that I would do that?" Max questioned, hurt. "I mean, I wouldn't... I would _never_-"

"Cut the act Max" Angel said calmly. "I think we should vote on if Max should be kicked out of the flock. All in favor, raise your hand".

It broke Max's heart to watch Angel, her baby, initiate kicking her out of the flock. It broke her heart to watch Gazzy, her stink bomb, Iggy one of her closest friends, and Nudge, her constant supporter, raise their hands in favor of getting rid of her. But most of all, it broke her heart to see Fang, her confidant, her best friend, her love, vote her out of the flock. They all saw the heart break written clearly across her face and felt slightly guilty and unsure about their descision. But just as fast as the look came across her face, it was replaced with a mask of cold indiffrence.

"Fine." She stated bitterly "If that's what you want, there's nothing I can do. But when you realise I'm _Not _in league with Itex, don't come crawling back." And then she snapped out her wings and flew off.

It wasn't until the next month that they figured out that usually, the fly boys attacked when someone left for something. They had almost kicked out Iggy and Gazzy.

Then, when they realised Max had done nothing wrong, they were overcome with remorse.

**A/N: Wow. That was longer than I thought it would be. Well, R&R PLEASE! **


	2. The New flock

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! BIG thank-you to **_**The Sea Goddess **_**for helping figure out the OCs and all that :). Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. Now excuse me while I go wallow in self pity. I know this chapter has no dialogue, but it's really just to introduce everyone to my characters. Please read on!**

_3rd person Pov_

It had been a year. A year since she had been kicked out. A year since she had been betrayed. A lot had happened in that year. She has a new flock.

_Max Pov_

The new flock has two boys and three other girls. There is Jacob, who has brown hair, dark blue eyes and is relatively tan. His wings are brown with some grey and blue streaks. He is 14, has a deathly fear of needles, and holds a grudge against my old flock and humans. His powers are controlling shadows(traveling through shadows, disappearing into shadows), shape shifting, making people see black for periods of time(we aren't sure exactly how long), and creating lightning(though he doesn't do it often, it's draining).**(This oc belongs to **_**The Sea Goddess)**_

The other boy is Caleb. He has very light blonde, almost white hair, and golden eyes, that if looked at closely, appeared to have flecks of blue. He is 15, pale, and has wings that are white with a few light blue and/or gold feathers. He is relatively nice, and doesn't really hold grudges. He can freeze time for up to ten minutes, create pixels out of air, and freeze the signal to something for up to a day.**(from: **_**The Sea Goddess)**_

The Oldest girl(other than me), who is 15 is also my best friend. Her name is Carina. She has dark brown hair, sea green eyes, and peach colored skin. Her wings are brown with a few sea green areas. she loves to dance, swim, and garden, and oddly enough, doesn't like cheesecake or ice cream. Her powers are telekinesis, controlling plants, and sometimes gets visions from the future. She is also dating Caleb. **(By... **_**The Sea Goddess**_**! Big surprise, no?)**

The other girl is 14 year old Alexa. She has twin named Cammie. She only allows people to call her Alex, and is a total tomboy. She hair is a brownish gold color, her eyes are chocolate brown, and she has a deep, natural tan. Her wings are a beautiful bronze color, that, if you didn't see them moving, you might think that they're metal. She is very sarcastic and smart, and loves to win. She also holds grudges alot. Her powers are controlling water and wind. She is with Jacob.**(My oc!)**

The last girl is Cameron, also known as Cammie. She looks almost nothing like Alex, with golden blonde hair, and hazel-green eyes. Her wings are a pretty shade of light gold, and has a tan. She is a very sweet girl who loves to sing and shop. She is smart like her sister, but is also very forgiving. Her powers are that she is able to bring her voice to any pitch, can control earth(move dirt and rocks), and has control over fire. She prefers to make matches than have a boyfriend.**(Mine too)**

They all trust me more than anything since I told them the truth of what happened when I had been kicked out. After the world had been saved, We moved to Florida and settled down, only coming out to make sure everything stayed in check. Even with the new flock, I miss the old one. But I don't think I will ever be able to forgive them.

~o.O.o~

_3rd person Pov(with the old flock)_

It had been a year. A year since they kicked out Max and made the biggest mistakes of their lives. They missed her. They all did. In the year that she had been gone, there had been more attacks than they could keep count of, even with the world being saved. Every day, they would regret it, even Angel, who had tried being the leader of the flock until she let Fang have that position. They were flying to Florida to hide for a while until they could go out and search for Max again.

_Fang_

We(the flock) had split up and were walking through a forest, to find a place to rest, when I saw someone. She had long hair that was a kind of brownish gold color and sparkled whenever sunlight hit it. She was tan, and walked in way that you could practically _see _the confidence radiating off of her. It seemed that she was carrying a few shopping bags, so I followed her, because what kind of person walks through a _forest_ with _shopping bags_, unless they're going somewhere important. I sent a mind message to Angel telling her what was happening, and within a few minutes, the rest of the flock was close by. The girl seemed to sense that there was someone watching her, because she turned around quickly. Thankfully, I was invisible, so she didn't see me.

Finally, about ten minutes later, she stopped. I didn't see anything special about the place, but then she looked up and I saw it. There was a massive tree house. Scratch that, it was more like a village. There were about five or six large tree houses in different trees, all connected by bridges. I heard the flock gasp behind me. The mysterious girl looked around once more, but when she didn't see anyone, she turned back around. It was so high up that it would probably take her a few minutes to climb whatever ladder they had to get up there. Then she did the last thing in the world I would have expected her to do. She snapped out wings and _flew._


	3. Who is it?

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! BIG thank-you to **_**The Sea Goddess **_**for helping figure out the OCs and all that :). Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. Now excuse me while I go wallow in self pity. I know this chapter has no dialogue, but it's really just to introduce everyone to my characters. Please read on!**

_3rd person Pov_

It had been a year. A year since she had been kicked out. A year since she had been betrayed. A lot had happened in that year. She has a new flock.

_Max Pov_

The new flock has two boys and three other girls. There is Jacob, who has brown hair, dark blue eyes and is relatively tan. His wings are brown with some grey and blue streaks. He is 14, has a deathly fear of needles, and holds a grudge against my old flock and humans. His powers are controlling shadows(traveling through shadows, disappearing into shadows), shape shifting, making people see black for periods of time(we aren't sure exactly how long), and creating lightning(though he doesn't do it often, it's draining).**(This oc belongs to **_**The Sea Goddess)**_

The other boy is Caleb. He has very light blonde, almost white hair, and golden eyes, that if looked at closely, appeared to have flecks of blue. He is 15, pale, and has wings that are white with a few light blue and/or gold feathers. He is relatively nice, and doesn't really hold grudges. He can freeze time for up to ten minutes, create pixels out of air, and freeze the signal to something for up to a day.**(from: **_**The Sea Goddess)**_

The Oldest girl(other than me), who is 15 is also my best friend. Her name is Carina. She has dark brown hair, sea green eyes, and peach colored skin. Her wings are brown with a few sea green areas. she loves to dance, swim, and garden, and oddly enough, doesn't like cheesecake or ice cream. Her powers are telekinesis, controlling plants, and sometimes gets visions from the future. She is also dating Caleb. **(By... **_**The Sea Goddess**_**! Big surprise, no?)**

The other girl is 14 year old Alexa. She has twin named Cammie. She only allows people to call her Alex, and is a total tomboy. She hair is a brownish gold color, her eyes are chocolate brown, and she has a deep, natural tan. Her wings are a beautiful bronze color, that, if you didn't see them moving, you might think that they're metal. She is very sarcastic and smart, and loves to win. She also holds grudges alot. Her powers are controlling water and wind. She is with Jacob.**(My oc!)**

The last girl is Cameron, also known as Cammie. She looks almost nothing like Alex, with golden blonde hair, and hazel-green eyes. Her wings are a pretty shade of light gold, and has a tan. She is a very sweet girl who loves to sing and shop. She is smart like her sister, but is also very forgiving. Her powers are that she is able to bring her voice to any pitch, can control earth(move dirt and rocks), and has control over fire. She prefers to make matches than have a boyfriend.**(Mine too)**

They all trust me more than anything since I told them the truth of what happened when I had been kicked out. After the world had been saved, We moved to Florida and settled down, only coming out to make sure everything stayed in check. Even with the new flock, I miss the old one. But I don't think I will ever be able to forgive them.

~o.O.o~

_3rd person Pov(with the old flock)_

It had been a year. A year since they kicked out Max and made the biggest mistakes of their lives. They missed her. They all did. In the year that she had been gone, there had been more attacks than they could keep count of, even with the world being saved. Every day, they would regret it, even Angel, who had tried being the leader of the flock until she let Fang have that position. They were flying to Florida to hide for a while until they could go out and search for Max again.

_Fang_

We(the flock) had split up and were walking through a forest, to find a place to rest, when I saw someone. She had long hair that was a kind of brownish gold color and sparkled whenever sunlight hit it. She was tan, and walked in way that you could practically _see _the confidence radiating off of her. It seemed that she was carrying a few shopping bags, so I followed her, because what kind of person walks through a _forest_ with _shopping bags_, unless they're going somewhere important. I sent a mind message to Angel telling her what was happening, and within a few minutes, the rest of the flock was close by. The girl seemed to sense that there was someone watching her, because she turned around quickly. Thankfully, I was invisible, so she didn't see me.

Finally, about ten minutes later, she stopped. I didn't see anything special about the place, but then she looked up and I saw it. There was a massive tree house. Scratch that, it was more like a village. There were about five or six large tree houses in different trees, all connected by bridges. I heard the flock gasp behind me. The mysterious girl looked around once more, but when she didn't see anyone, she turned back around. It was so high up that it would probably take her a few minutes to climb whatever ladder they had to get up there. Then she did the last thing in the world I would have expected her to do. She snapped out wings and _flew._


	4. The old flock

**A/N: Okay, I don't own MR**

_Last Chapter_

_Max got this look on her face, and then called out to me "Fang, if that's you, come out right now." So we all stepped out of the darkness. _

_Alex Pov_

Max was _mad_. You could see it on her face, and usually, she doesn't show any emotions. But then again, I would be mad, scratch that, I would be _furious_ if my old flock dumped me, and then came back after every thing seemed to be going fine. Well, I guess when you're 2% bird nothing good can stay. Then, Max started turning red.

"Max?" I asked warily.

"What!" okay, I think I'll shut up now.

"Max," Cammie started. "Why don't you calm down, and we can hear them out-" bad move, Cam.

"Hear them out?" Her voice was shrill. Uh oh. "Cam, they kicked me out of my own stinking' flock! Do you really think I should listen to them? They're probably just going to talk about how I betrayed-Angel! Get out of my head! Stop trying to control me!"

I figured I should probably step in before Max did something stupid and strangled one of them or something. I looked over at Cammie and she nodded. While she put a small fire ring around Max, I soaked Max's wings so she couldn't fly.

"Cammie! Alex!" She yelled. Well, at least she wasn't mad enough to use our full names. The last time she used our full names was when we had gone to the movies, gotten in a fight with some girls, and almost blew the whole we-have-wings-and-are-scary-strong-mutant-freaks secret. She had been all calm then. Now, that was _scary_.

"Max?" a timid voice asked. Nudge. Hmmm. From what Max had said she was very talkative. I wondered why she hadn't said anything yet. Then I noticed her expression. It was full of guilt. Then I looked at the rest of them. They were all guilty. Except Fang. Then again, Max had said he never showed his feelings. Lucky. I could _never_ hide my feelings for long.

"What?" She snapped. Her color was going back to normal. I guess she was feeling better.

"We-we've been on the run for a while and, well, we need a place to stay, and were wondering if, you know, maybe we could, like, kinda-sorta, stay here, maybe? Ah, yup, just like Cammie. Makes a simple question into a mini monologue.

"Stay here?" ooh, Max was using the ice queen voice. "Why would you think, after you kicked me out, that I would let you stay at my house."

"Max," Carina said. Good. If anyone can get Max to do something, it was Carina. "We are going to let them stay, at least for tonight, Alright?"

"Fine." Max replied grudgingly. But, of course, someone had to speak up and make Max angry. Again. Idiot.

"Wow Max, you're just letting her tell you what to do? Lost your touch?" Angel, the one who's name, Max told us, is the opposite of her demeanor, spoke up. Guess she was still bitter about being the one who messed up the rest of the flock's lives. Humph. Max whirled around, angry again, and, before she could fly down there and teach that brat a lesson, I spoke up and said "You know, Max does take into account all of our opinions, and if you aren't gonna be nice, I might just have to vote against you. And Max trusts me. So watch out," I would have made my dramatic exit then, but Max beat me to it.

"And for the record, I didn't loose my touch," She stated "I've just made sure I've found people I can _trust_."

Harsh. I could see the looks of hurt that crossed everyone's, even Fangs(though it was only for a split second), faces. I guess they really were sorry. Oh well, their mistake.

_Max Pov_

I was livid. How dare they come back to after a year, a _year_, of having drop kicked me like some worthless piece of trash, and ask to be taken care of as if they were some helpless infants! The only thing that made me let them stay is the fact that Carina would be angry at me if I didn't, and I really need her. She was the first one I had found after drop kick day. She was the first one to trust me, and make me feel like I was worth something again. I couldn't bare to have her mad at me.

But then, every time I thought of Angel trying to read my mind as if I were another random person, and then her insulting me because I got mad at her for it, or maybe for some other reason, that made me want to forget Carina so I could kick them out and watch 'em get beaten up by fly boys and M-geeks(it's mean, I know, but I'm venting right now!)!

I guess I'm gonna have to be the bigger person and let them stay after all. I just hope nothing gets blown up.

**A/N:**

**Me: Yay! chappie done! hope everyone liked it! **


	5. Powers

**A/N: Me: Okay peoples. I have had very little reviews, but a lot of favorites and follows. Please, please, please, review more. PLEASE!**

_Last Chapter_

_I guess I'm gonna have to be the bigger person and let them stay after all. I just hope nothing gets blown up. _

_Alex Pov_

I was the first person up the next morning. I was always the first person up. Like every morning, I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Then Cammie, and the blind kid, Iggy walk in. They were laughing. That was Cam for you, always giving people chances no matter what.

"Good morning Alex!" Cammie said when she saw me.

"Morning" I replied.

"Hey A" Iggy said. I tensed. I _hated_ nicknames. Absolutely despised them.

"Don't call me that" I told him, my voice tense.

"Okay," He said "how about Ali? Or Al?"

"Or how about you don't give me a nickname and I won't drown you!" I called out.

"Um, I hated to break it to you, but, there aren't any large bodies of water around here for you to drown me in. So, your little plan isn't gonna work." He grinned impishly.

"You see, blind guy, wow that sounded so off, one of my powers is controlling water, so I could drown you in the desert!" He looked scared.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

"Because" I told him "You have a mind reader, so if I lied, you would know easily, so there is no reason for me to lie."

He looked at me and asked "Are there any other powers you have that I should be frightened of?"

I replied, saying "I can control the wind. Which includes the very air you're breathing. So don't get on my bad side." Then, I did what I had wanted to do yesterday. I made a dramatic exit. Yay!

~o.O.o~

I came back to the kitchen a few minutes later when I realized I still needed to make breakfast. The good thing was that Jacob was there.

"Good morning" I said, and kissed him.

"Morning" He said, kissing me back.

"Hey, love birds, stop kissing and start making breakfast. I'm hungry!" I turned to glare at Caleb. "Please?" he added.

"Fine" I sighed, and Carina and Max walked in, smiling about something. Everyone else started coming in. Including the mind reader. Max had taught us to put up mind blocks, and I could feel the little girl poking around in there. I really didn't like it.

"Little girl" I said, and she looked at me, "It really isn't nice to try and read peoples minds" The rest of Max's old flock looked up at me in surprise. "I can put up mind blocks, Max taught us."

"Oh" was the only reaction. I smirked.

"Oh, you never told us what your guys' powers are. Wouldn't it be cool if we had the same powers. Ooooh! Do you have the sam-" The little blonde kid named Gazzy clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"So, what _are _your guy's powers?" Fang asked.

"We'll show you" I said. Then, I levitated a large ball of water. Everyone gasped. Well, almost everyone.

"What did she do?" Iggy asked. I then dropped the ball of water on his head.

"You can control water?" Gazzy asked, shocked.

"And wind" I told them, as I whipped up a mini wind storm.

"Wow" He said.

Then, Iggy turned to Cam. "So, what are your powers" He asked, looking right at her. How he seems to know where people are all the time, I'll never know.

"Well, I can control earth and fire, plus make my voice go to any pitch" She answered.

Jacob spoke up next. "I can control shadows, shape-shift, make people see nothing but black for periods of time, and create lightning." He told them.

"Well" Said Caleb "_I _can freeze time, create pixels, and freeze a signal for up to a day"

"You know" I told them "none of you are _showing_ your powers. It's kind of boring"

"I'll show them my powers." Carina said. Then, she levitated the plate of eggs to her spot at the table and sat down. "I also get glimpses of the future"

"Yum" She said after tasting the eggs. "You really do make the best eggs, Alex" I grinned.

"I bet Iggy could make better eggs" Angel piped up.

"I doubt it" Jacob shot back.

"We should have a cook off!" Nudge yelled excitedly. "That would be so awsome. We can all be the judges! As long as nobody cheats. Would any of you cheat? You don't seem like the kind of people who would cheat-"

"Well" I started "I've never tasted Iggy's cooking before, so I don't know if-"

"I'll help you" Carina said "If they think Iggy is such a great cook, I doubt they would mind if you had a little extra help" She turned to them and asked "Would you?" That is another thing I love about my twin. She created a situation where she knew we would win, but made it so that they couldn't back down. We had this in the bag.

"No" Angel said before any of the others could decline. "We're fine. We'll have the cook off tonight. Okay?"

"Can't wait!" I called enthusiastically, as I went to go to the store. "Iggy, Carina, lets go to the store and get prepared."


	6. You will regret this

**A/N: Me: Thank you! I got a few more reviews this time! Yay! I also enabled anonymous reviews. I didn't think about people who didn't have an account. Sorry! So, I got some reviews asking for Max to kick some butt. Here you go!**

_Last Chapter_

_"Can't wait!" I called enthusiastically, as I went to go to the store. "Iggy, Cammie, lets go to the store and get prepared."_

_Alex Pov_

Finally! Time for the cook off. It was a little bit like those TV shows where there are the judges and we have to make a dish, and they judge it. We agreed to give the dishes anonymously so that no one was biased.

For the appetizers, I made bruschetta, which is essentially tomatoes and basil in a vinegar dressing on a piece of bread. Iggy made Deviled eggs. That round went to me.

I made a french onion soup, and Iggy made pizza. He won that round, but I agree that was the best pizza I have ever had. He really deserved to win that one.

Finally, the dessert round came. This is my specialty. Iggy cooked up some heavenly brownies with a great frosting. I decided to make an apple tart. It came out perfect with the crust the perfect texture and the apples browned and bubbly. This was definitely one of my best. I won.

I think Max's old flock was irritated, but they didn't say anything.

~o.O.o~

I woke up the next morning to screaming. Cammie's screaming. I woke up to see Iggy and Gazzy dangling spiders over her head. Big spiders. Cammie has a very large fear of spiders and freaks out even if a tiny one is across the room(it doesn't help that we have raptor vision and live in a forest). Everyone was running over here.

"What's happening?" Max ran in yelling. Then she saw the spiders. "What are you doing? Cammie is afraid of spiders! Stop that right now!" Iggy and Gazzy looked embarrassed, and moved the spiders. Carina ran over to Cammie and started to calm her down. I could see Max's temper rising and decided to let her handle this on her own.

_Max's Pov_

What did they think they were doing? Cam gets so scared whenever she sees a spider. I couldn't believe they could do something like that! It was so idiotic!

"Why in the _world_ did you think that would be funny?" I said, with venom oozing from every word.

"Hey" Fang started "They were just having a little fun. No need to get all mad."

"A little fun? No need to get all mad?" I was officially outraged. "Cammie is so scared of spiders, that once, when we were in the desert, and saw a huge tarantula, she freaked out and curled up in the fetal position. And it takes a lot to make any one in this flock freak out like that. This is far from funny. This is wrong"

"Max" Angel said "Calm down, they didn't mean any-"

"Calm down? They just traumatized part of my family" I could see the old flock wince at that. "This is _not _something I'm going to let go down easily" I started to wonder why Carina wasn't telling me I was getting too mad, when I looked over at her and saw that she was mad too. If Carina's mad, I can pummel them. Good.

"Max" Fang tried one more time, putting a hand on my arm. I snapped. Who did they think they were, kicking me out, and coming back to scare my new family? I punched him.

"Max! What was that for?" He yelled. Instead of answering, I punched him again. He started punching back, and that was when all hell broke loose. Both flocks started fighting, with Alex kicking, punching, whipping wind around, and Splashing everyone. Because of her extra powers, she was able to take on both Angel and Nudge. Jacob started making Gazzy see black, while fighting Iggy. I just kept on going for Fang, letting all the anger and frustration from the past year pour out.

After a while, Jacob seemed to finally have enough, and brought down a bolt of lightning.

"Enough!" He yelled "Max, do what you want, but I vote that we kick them out."

"I second that" Alex said.

"Third." Carina and Caleb said at the same time.

"Well then," I stated with barely contained anger "Good-bye"

"You're gonna regret this Max" Fang told me.

"Funny," I shot back "I said the same thing to you when you betrayed me, and you don't seem to regret it."

"But Max-" Nudge started.

"Good-bye" I said firmly.

"You _will_ regret this" Fang said, once again.

"I'm sure I will" I told him, as if humoring a child "Now leave" and they did.


	7. Fly Boys

**A/N: Me: I'm BAAAACK! How is everyone? I have no idea since almost NOBODY reviewed! By the way, I don't own MR. **

_Last Chapter_

_"I'm sure I will" I told him, as if humoring a child "Now leave" and they did. _

_Alex Pov_

As soon as they left, I ran over to Cammie. "Are you all right?" I asked her.

"I'm fine guys, i'm fine" She told us. "It just scared me, is all"

"Okay, tell us if any thing happens. I can't belive they did that! It was so wrong! what were they thinking? I mean, the idiots! You don't just and freak out some one who you've just met! Who does that? It's just wrong!" When I finished my rant, Jacob came over and gave me a hug to calm me down. It worked. I love how he just seems to know what to do to make me feel better.

"So," Caleb asked "What do we do now?" Then, we heard a scream.

~o.O.o~

We all ran outside to see the old flock and a lot of fly boys. Ugh. Then, we jumped into the fray.

Suddenly, I heard someone, who I think was Nudge, scream "Angel" and saw the majority of the fly boys attacking Angel. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble with controlling them, because only a few backed off. They seemed to be pulling her in all different directions, and bird kids are no more stretchy than normal people. This was really bad.

Then, Max, being the protector that she is, hurtled into the group of fly boys, and knocked them everywhere like bowling pins. Strike! Then, I used the wind and blew them away Literally.

After that, the fight finished up pretty quickly. Jacob struck down most of them with his lightning, making them short circuit. Carina was catching them in vines, and squeezing them until they exploded. Unconventional, yet effective. Cammie was still slightly traumatized, but she managed to set a few fly boys on fire. Soon, it was just a matter of finishing off the stragglers.

Angel started thanking Max."Oh, Max! Thank you so much! I love you! I'm sooooo sorry! We were just worried, and-"

"Save it Angel. I'm still furious at all of you and don't plan on forgiveness any time soon." Max replied, with a hard face. I knew she still loved them, and wanted to forgive them, but just couldn't forget what had happened.

Then, some one stepped out of the shadows.

"Who's there?" I called. The person stepped fully into the light, and Max turned around and gasped.

"Jeb"


	8. Jeb

**A/N: Me: I LOVE CHRISTMAS!YAY! But I don't own MR...**

_ 'This is what thoughts look like when they are communicating with Angel'_

_Last Chapter_

_ Max turned around and gasped. "Jeb"_

_Max Pov_

Jeb. I couldn't believe he was here.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Well Maximum" I rolled my eyes at that. "Itex is coming back". Everyone gasped.

"What?" I yelled. "But I defeated them already. We blew them up! How can they be coming back?"

"The survivors, they regrouped, and they're coming back to get you. You ruined them, Max, and they want revenge" Oh. Wow.

"Huh" Was my only response.

"Max" Angel said, "he's telling the truth. We can trust him."

'_But can I trust _you_?'_ I thought.

She looked hurt _'Of course you can trust me, Max' _

I nodded. Weird as it is, I felt like I could trust her, and I had mind blocks up, so I knew it wasn't mind control. Hope my instincts are correct, or else we're in big trouble.

"So, what do we have to do?" I asked. My flock grouped behind me, and the others stepped off to the side.

"You all need to group together. _All_ of you." He told us.

"No way!" I yelled. "I'm not teaming up with _them_." I said with a disgusted look on my face. They all hung their heads. Except for Fang. He is so-

"Maximum, You need them. All of you must defeat Itex _together_." He told us.

"No! I do _not _need them. I saved the world _after _they kicked me out! And there's another thing! They _kicked me out_! I am _not _teaming up with them!" I think I might have broken some eardrums. Oops.

"Max, You will take the flock, and go to California to stop Itex."

I smirked. "Where in California?"

This made him smile. He probably thought I was going to listen. Chump. "San Diego"

"Alright!" I shouted "Cari, Cammie, Alex, Jacob, Caleb, lets go!" They grinned, and we took off.

"Max! You said you would take the flock!" Jeb yelled at me.

"No genius, I never said that. And anyways, this _is _the flock." And we took off.

~o.O.o~

Once we were a little farther away, Alex asked "So who exactly was that?"

Oh, right, I hadn't filled them in on Jeb. "Well, he's my dad."

"Erm, really?" Carina asked. "How do you know?"

"It's a long story" I told her

"We have a long flight" Alex reminded me. So, I told them the rest of my story.


	9. Maaaaaaaax I'm booooored

**A/N: Me: Thank you! I love you all! The reviews! and thank you for the constructive criticism. The votes are in and it was almost unanimous. And sorry to those who didn't get what they wanted, but I will try to come up with more questions for you guys 'cuz it gives more reviews. And I love reviews! YAY!**

**Gazzy: Don't you have something to say?**

**Me: *Sigh* yes. I know I have, like super short chapters, but I will try to make them longer and better.**

**Gazzy: Um, that's not what I meant...**

**Me: What? OH! Oh yeah! I don't own MR! but I still am gonna try to make the chappies better!**

_Last Chapter_

"_Whatever." And we took off. _

_ Fang Pov_

"Max!" I yelled. "You know you need us!". Honestly, I just wanted to be able to stay with her. And make her mad. She looks really hot when she's mad.

_'Fang! Snap out of it' _Angel mind yelled. Ow. Mind yelling is a lot like real yelling.

_'Sorry'_ I thought back**(Again, sounds **_**so **_**weird)**

By the time We stopped this conversation, Max had gone. Crap.

"Fang." Jeb said. "You _have _to follow them. Max must have you all with her to defeat the remains of Itex and make sure they never come back!"

"Okay" I replied. "We'll go. Come on flock, lets go. Fly low to keep out of sight."

"Are you sure Fang? I mean, what if Max catches us? That would be really bad. I mean, she would be so mad, and might to something terrible! We can't be the ones to make her do something ter-" Thank you Iggy!

"Yes. We're going. Now." And we took off.

_Alex Pov_

We were flying. I was bored. SO bored. "Maaaaax" I called. "Maaaaaaaaaaaax...MAX!"

She jumped. "What?"

"I'm booooored"

"Lovely" She replied dryly.

"Yup" I said, popping the p.

Silence.

"Maaaaax"

"What" This time it was snappier. Guess I'm starting to annoy her. Tee hee.

"I'm boooooooored"

"Ugh"

Silence. I felt my stomach rumble.

"Maaaaaaax"

"Alex, If you tell me one more time that you're bored, i'm going to-"

"Maaaaax"

"What!" This time she screamed.

"I'm hungry." Everyone burst into laughter. Max just sighed.

"Okay, I see a McDonald's down there. Let's go." She called.

So we flew down, tucked our wings in, did the 360 check, blah, blah, blah. We went in to the place(we used the Max Ride card obviously), and while we were eating, I thought I saw someone who looked a lot like Nudge. Suspicious.

"Maaaaaaax" I said.

"What?" she sighed.

"I think I might of seen Nudge. Or someone who looks a lot like Nudge." I told her. She stiffened.

"That's not possible." She said. "They would have to be idiots to follow me."

"They were idiotic enough to let you go" I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah" She sighed. "Well then" She said in a much stronger voice. "Let's go check the perimiter." We all ran outside, blended in with the few people who were out there(a very useful skill), and looked around. Of course, there was no one there. We had already finished eating, so we took off. Yay. More boringness.

"Maaaaaax" I called.

"Alex, if you are bored, do something about it!" She yelled.

"But Maaaaax, I am" I grinned devilishly.

"By doing what? Bothering me?" She asked.

"Nope" I replied.

Silence. Again.

"Then what?" She shouted in frustration.

"Can we play a game?"

**A/N: Me: Yay! Longer chapter! so, what should the game be? **

a) **truth or dare**

b) **this-or-that where they have to do the one they choose. **

c) **something you come up with**

** For the ones like truth or dare and this or that(Basically would-you-rather). plz send in questions/this-or-thats/dares. If you can, send in more than one per game and/or stuff for multiple games. **

**Gazzy: That it?**

**Me: Yup. Bye :)**


	10. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Me: Hello Everyone! so sorry I didn't update till now, but i was distracted by christmas and a new book I got called Leviathian. Great series! anyway, I couldn't figure out what to write. **

**Gazzy: She really is sorry *Bambi eyes***

**Me: Good boy!**

**Gazzy: What am I, a dog?**

**Me: of course not!**

**Gazzy: *Triumphant smirk***

**Me: You're more like a pet bird. Get it?*laughs* 'cause you're a bird and all that-**

**Gazzy: yes, hilarious, don't you have something else to tell them?**

**Me: Oh, yeah, *giggles* I don't *laugh* own *more giggles* maximum ride**

_Last Chapter_

_ "Can we play a game?"_

_Alex Pov_

"NO!" Max shouted as soon as I asked, knowing what the game was probably going to be. She was right to be scared. MUWAHAHA!

"But Max, Please? I'm sooooo BORED!" I asked.

"Yeah, Max, please?" Cammie begged, using bambi eyes. oh yeah! Max couldn't resist now.

I could see her trying not to give in, but she didn't hold out for long. "Fine" She sighed. "What do you want to play?" She asked with hope in her eyes, probably we wouldn't pick _it_. Too bad.

"Truth or Dare!" I yelled, excited.

"NOOOOOO! Carina! Help me!" She screamed.

"Sorry Maxie dearest, but I'm feeling bored too." Car replied with a wicked grin.

Seeing as the boys hadn't said anything through out this whole exchange, and the suspense would be killing Max, I decided to start with Jacob. "So, Jacob, truth or dare?" I grinned.

He gave me a look that said 'You really had to ask?' and confidently replied "Dare."

What to do, what to do. "Ok, so I dare to sing I'm a little tea pot at the top of your lungs in a really girly voice." I stated. Not the best, but it was hilarious to watch

"My turn" Jacob said. "Hmmmmm" he said, eyeing all the others. His gaze landed on... Cammie! "Cameron" He started, using her full name "Truth or dare?"

She worriedly looked at him, knowing he came up with the best dares. "Truth"

He grinned even wider, probably planning that from the beginning. "What was your first opinion of Iggy?" Come to think of it, she had seemed to take a liking to him.

Everyone leaned in, wanting to know the answer. Cam mumbled something, blushing.

"What was that?" Jacob asked, grinning devilishly. "We can't hear you."

"my first thought was" Cam said, starting to look like a tomato, "Wow, he's hot"

Silence.

Then, I squealed. Everyone stared, but I could help it, finally I could gossip with her and give her advice on boys. This was going to be so much fun! I flew over and tried to hug her, but it didn't work with the wings and all. I settled for grinning. Everyone was still staring. "Finally! Your interested in boys! Now I can give you advice like the totally awesome big sister that I am!"

"Wait" Cam said "Who said you were older, we're twins!"

"Oh, but Cammie dear," I replied "I am much more mature, therefore, I must be the older one."

"But, but" She said, her face turning red again.

"Well, this is new" Carina said. I guess everyone got over their shock.

"She squealed" Max said, gaping at me. Apparently not everyone got over the shock.

"No Max" Carina started, as if talking to a child "I was talking about what Cammie said. About Iggy?"

"She like Iggy. Alex squealed." Yup, still in shock.

"Oh no!" I yelled "I squealed! Cam has a crush! The apocalypse is coming!"

"Well, it's nice to see you have a feminine side, darling" Jacob piped up.

"Oh, stuff it" I said, but still grinned.

_Fang Pov_

I was mad at Nudge. She had almost blown our cover! Iggy was talking about the blonde win, Cammie, I think, and she got all mad at him, jumping up to prove her point, and the other twin saw her.

They ran out to see if we were there, and we slipped in through the back door. We got some food, in the time it took them to check outside, we had bought our food, using some cash Jeb gave us. They took off, and we followed after a few minutes. Then, we heard the singing.

Some one, probably one of the boys, had started singing i'm a little tea pot in the highest voice you can imagine. I hope that was a dare, and not something they normally do when flying.

There were a few minutes where we couldn't hear anything, and then someone squealed. Like, a Nudge worthy legit squeal. Everyone stopped flying, hopefully in shock. Then, they all started flying again.

**A/N: Me: Yay! All finished! Long Chappie! This is my late christmas/New years present for you!**

**Gazzy: Where's my present?**

**Me: You're my prisoner. You don't get presents. **

**Gazzy: Pwease? *Bambi eyes***

**Me: Sorry buddy, I'm immune to that, but maybe if you're good i'll get you something. So, what should happen next?**

** a) The flocks meet up**

** b) They get to SD**

** c) Erasers Attack**

**d) something you come up with that will have the honor of being in _my_ story Make sure to review! The button's right there!**

**v**


	11. Another AN

**Hello! Sorry to put up another Author's note, but I just wanted to let you all know that (1) My Beta Reader is boxtoplad999! Yay! and (2) It will take me a while to update a new chapter because i'm going to edit all my old ones. I started this story on a whim, and I really need to fix some stuff. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story, and I hope you don't give up on me!**

**~Noelle Seren**


End file.
